Slenderman vs Look-See
Pre-Analysis Alexander: That feeling of being watched. It can make us imagine some intensely terrifying creatures in the dark. D1G1T: Like the Slenderman, the faceless tentacle man! Alexander: Or the Look-See, the monster that comes to take a piece. D1G1T: I’m D1G1T, and this is my friend, Alexander! Alexander: And today, we enter the Battlerealm. Look-See Alexander: There are many monsters within the universe of Crypt TV. Monsters such as the mystical Aponi, the mountain of muscle known as Brute, and the horrifying creature known as the Mordeo. However, there’s one monster who stands tall. D1G1T: Wait, I’m a bit confused. Isn’t Slenderman a creepypasta character, not a Crypt TV monster? Alexander: Ah, that was a poor choice of words on my end. We’re talking about the Look-See here. D1G1T: Ah. Okay. Alexander: The Look-See is a powerful monster who restricts people from grieving by forcing them to destroy an object related to their grief. Otherwise, he’ll be taking something from you. D1G1T: Mainly, he takes one of your limbs in a very violent manner! Alexander: The Look-See is capable of teleportation, with little to no limitations as to where it can teleport from and to. On top of that, it is also capable of changing its appearance at its own whim. D1G1T: He’s also really strong, despite how he looks! He’s capable of breaking a person’s spine with little to no effort, as he did with a Sunny Family Cult member! Alexander: Actually, he didn’t just break his spine. He broke the guy entirely in half. To break a human spine, you would need 3,000 newtons at the least. This means that the Look-See has the strength equivalent to three times the strength of a human biting down. D1G1T: He’s also capable of taking a hit, as he took a direct stab to the face from a regular human, and while it did hurt him, it didn’t kill him. Alexander: Don’t mistake his appearance as an instant win in his book. Defending yourself against the Look-See is possible, but it won’t be a simple task. Also, he chooses not to harm those who feel no guilt and can be very territorial with its prey. D1G1T: But if you find something that says his motto, the Look-See is most definitely coming to take a piece. Slenderman D1G1T: Are we gonna cover Slenderman, now? Alexander: Yes, we are. Slenderman is a well-known creepypasta character who occupies a forest. Where this forest is geographically is unknown, but it’s unimportant to our research. D1G1T: He’s appeared in all kinds of media, from video games to movies. He’s mainly depicted as a being who has been around since the beginning of time! Alexander: Slenderman is capable of making people feel incredibly ill with what’s commonly referred to as “Slender Sickness”. This illness is immediate upon just a quick glance of him. D1G1T: He’s also got himself four tendrils that come from his back, which he can use as a way to hit people more! On top of this, he can control the elements around us. We don’t see this happen very often, but it has happened. Alexander: He’s battled with characters like Jeff the Killer, which admittedly isn’t the best feat to work with, but he has yet to lose a fight from most other creepypasta characters. Also, given that he has decades of experience, he knows quite a lot as well. D1G1T: There’s a good reason he’s usually the biggest one to fear. Battle A man walks through the forest, cautiously walking around with a flashlight in hand. He spots a piece of paper with something written on it, and begins walking towards it. As he got closer, his blood began to go cold. He could feel two presences behind him. Both of which had a single plan: KILL. FIGHT! Look-See opens the battle with its claws, leaping at the Slenderman. Slenderman dodges the initial strike and retaliates with it’s tendrils. Look-See dodges and tries another leaping attack, only to get knocked back into a tree by the tendrils. When the dust settled from the attack, the tendrils were pressed against the tree, with no sight of the Look-See. Suddenly, the Look-See clawed at Slenderman’s leg, forcing it lower to the ground. The tendrils slam Look-See to the ground, then slammed it down more. Look-See tried to escape the tendril’s grip, but there was no escape. Slenderman’s tendrils wrapped around the Look-See’s neck and began to constrict it. Look-See began to claw at the tendrils, causing the Slenderman’s grip to loosen. Look-See leaped again, this time being able to slash at the Slenderman’s chest. Slenderman then backhanded the Look-See into a tree. Before the Look-See could get back up, the tree pinned it to the ground. Slenderman’s tendrils wrapped around the Look-See’s head, and began to pull. The Look-See struggled in an attempt to free it’s arm, which wasn’t going to happen. Then suddenly, there was a tearing sound, as the Slenderman stood up, one of it’s tendrils holding the decapitated head of the Look-See. It looked at the head one more time before it tossed it away and returned into it's forest. Post-Analysis Alexander: Well, this was actually pretty difficult to call… at first. Both the Slenderman and the Look-See had the ability to teleport and had equal speed. There was also equal speed between the two. D1G1T: However, Slenderman just took the other categories without any real trouble. Not to mention the fact that Slenderman had control over nature and could make people sick by just being near them! Alexander: However, the two factors that seal a victory for Slenderman was his healing factor and his tendrils. To put this very bluntly, his tendrils were more than enough to keep the Look-See away from getting in close. And sure, there’s probably a handful of outcomes where the Look-See could shred through them… D1G1T: But then there’s the fact that he could just regenerate his tendrils, basically making that a difficult task. So, in the end, the Look-See couldn’t take the pressure and left in pieces. Alexander: The winner is the Slenderman. Results: LOOK-SEE: = Teleportation = Speed = Intelligence - Experience - Durability - Strength - Powers SLENDERMAN: + Experience + Induces sickness just by being there + Control of nature + Healing Factor + Tendrils provide a good advantage + Durability + Strength + Powers = Teleportation = Speed = Intelligence Category:Year 2 Battles Category:Creepypasta Combatants Category:Crypt TV Combatants Category:Halloween Battles